In the medical field, it is known that patient medical devices such as catheters (and their associated hubs), medical connectors, IV extension sets, medical tubing, and the like, must be secured to a patient to limit or prevent disturbance, movement, or dislodgement of the medical devices. For example, once a catheter is introduced into a patient's vein, it is necessary to stabilize and secure the catheter to prevent movement or dislodgement of the catheter. Any movement of the catheter could work the catheter loose or create an in-and-out or up-and-down catheter tip movement, which can cause blood vessel wall irritation or damage. As a result, an unstabilized catheter is generally a source of discomfort and potential infection for a patient.
Further, the hard edges of patient medical devices, when pressed and secured directly against a patient's bare skin, can be a source of discomfort to the patient. This is especially true when patient medical devices are kept secured to a patient for days or more.
Conventionally, patient medical devices such as catheters and the like are secured by taping the catheter hub and associated connectors, tubings, and/or extension sets directly against the patient's skin. This method, however, has numerous deficiencies, including insufficient securement and stabilization of the patient medical devices as well as patient discomfort.
Furthermore, an acute issue in securing patient medical devices is the lack of free hands to perform the procedure. For example, when a health care provider such as a nurse introduces a catheter into a patient's vein, the nurse must use one hand to hold the catheter in the vein until the catheter is secured. Otherwise, the catheter will dislodge from the vein. This leaves the nurse with only one free hand to manipulate the securement device, e.g. tape, in order to secure the catheter. This makes the securement procedure tedious and difficult, and can lead to insufficient and inaccurate securement of patient medical devices.